When One Love is Lost Another is Found
by LifeFiction
Summary: It's takes place after the season finale; however there is a twist in my story...please read and review! =)
1. Default Chapter

Title: When One Love it lost a New can be Discovered  
Author: EyEzOnLy  
Rating: Pg-13  
Author's Note: Ok...after crying for what seemed like forever after last night's season finale.....I tried to go to sleep to only to be haunted by these thoughts...so in the midst a struggling battle with the sandman I wrote this down...So please be gentle it was 3 in the morning....(did anyone else cry when Zack said, " x-5, 599 I have your heart...?..Ok I'm a huge Logan and Max supporter, but I was finally starting to like that floppy blonde haired cutie...ok well, enjoy)  
  
*********************************************  
  
After a week of Logan going up to the Space Needle to think of Max. (For that's all he could do since that night.) A distraught Logan settles himself in his computer room preparing for an Eyes Only's cable hack.  
  
" This cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It can not be traced. It can not be stopped and it is the only free voice left in this country." "Last week an underground government operation called Project Manticore was destroyed. Manticore was genetically enhancing young children to try to cultivate them into a " Super Soldier". In the process of doing this two friends of mine were killed. One of them was very dear to me (Logan begins to tear up) and she will be greatly missed. The people whom were involved in this operation...I know who you are...and I will get you!"  
  
" You know, crying like that is really going to ruin the whole Eyes Only thing!"  
  
"Max! How?...I mean are you really here? How could you be." " Lydecker said that you were dead. You had no pulse."  
  
(Max starts sobbing uncontrollably)  
  
"Zack, he gave me his heart so that I could live." "Logan he gave up his life for me! After I escaped from the lab, I paid a visit to the security room and stole the surveillance tape to the operating room....Look!"  
  
(Tape plays)  
  
Zack-" you fix her, now!"  
Dr- " I can't her heart is too badly damaged."  
Zack- " then transplant her."  
Dr- "There is no hearts to donate"  
Zack grabs the bitch- " then I guess you'll need a heart"  
Bitch- " that would never work. She's and X-5 she needs an X-5 heart."  
Zack- " Max promise me you'll fight them!" " X-5, 599, I have your heart."  
Gun goes off, Zack lands on top of Max  
  
(Tape stops)  
  
(Max is still sobbing) (Logan has no idea what to do)  
  
(Logan goes over to where Max is and pulls her into a deep embrace never wanting to let go of her again.)  
  
" Max, Zack loved and always will. He will always be apart of your life. He gave you the greatest gift in the world. A chance to live and be apart of it. He would want you to mourn for him, but also to try to continue living. That's what he was telling you before. Max, Zack did a brave thing.... Now it's your turn to try to be brave."  
  
" How can I even think of trying to move on when my family, my brother, my Zack killed himself for me... I can never fill his place. How am I supposed to keep everyone out of trouble, make sure that they are ok, and protect them like Zack did. It would have been better off if he just let me die instead!"  
  
" Max don't you ever say that! I know it might come across as sounding somewhat selfish, but if Zack hadn't done what he did, two people would have died instead of one. Max I was lost without you! You are everything to me and just thinking about having to go on another day without you is torture. I am truly sorry that you, we, everyone, Krit, and Sill, lost Zack, but I'm so, so glad to have you back in my life."  
  
" Do you mean that? I mean you really care that much about me?"  
  
" Max, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."   
  
*************************************************************  
(Author's Note- I'm about to take you into my fantasy world where I am going to change the outcome of our little Zack predicament......Let's go back to Manticore for a second shall we...)  
  
  
A gun goes off hitting Zack, however it wasn't his bullet that shot him. You see that bitch had other plans for Max and Zack. She shot him in his upper left shoulder causing him to land on top of Max. You see she had plans for two X-5's not one so instead of Zack giving her his heart. Bitch was going to give Max little Max's heart. The reason those clones were made was to be an aid to the originals once they we're recaptured and brought back.   
When Max woke up Bitch told her that Zack gave up his life for her so that would negate any chance of Max trying to break back into Manticore to rescue Zack and screw up his reprogramming. There was one problem to her little plan though...When Max broke out of Manticore that had to stop the testing on Zack...( A/n- don't ask why I just had to make them stop so that the next part makes sense...lol..=) )  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
" What are you doing to me!" , Screamed Zack.   
  
Well, you were about to ruin my whole plan for the two of you when you decided to play the role of the hero and try to save your dear sister's life. So instead I shot you to stop you from making a horrible mistake."   
  
" You bitch, what did you do to her? Where is she? MAX.....MAX.......ARE YOU OK?"  
  
" You can stop your screaming it won't help.... Your sister is strong and was some how able to escape before under going her re-programming. But not to worry. I tightened security so that there is no chance for you to do the same."  
  
" I won't stay here. You can't keep me here; I'll never go back. Max will come for me you'll see."  
  
" No. She won't. You see she thinks that you're dead... I told her that the heart inside of her was yours, not the one from her young clone." "Have a nice day now!" , spat the bitch with total and up most sarcasm.  
  
  
And she left leaving Zack in that cold, dank room isolated with his thoughts.   
  
  



	2. Feelings

Title: When One Love is Lost Another is Found

Author: Eyezonly

Disclaimer: Ok…Well to get this out of the way….I do not own Dark angel nor do I have anything to do with the show/ actors (unless my obsessing over the handsome Michael Weatherly counts)…So please no law suits I own nothing of value anyway.*smiles*

Author Notes: Ok...well to warn you now, this is a Max/Logan story, however this chapter is going to be pertaining to Zack a lot....This isn't going to be one of my shipper-ish chapters as much as a stepping stone to the next chapter...hope you enjoy! =)

Author Notes(2) Hey sorry this is short and that it took a little longer then I had originally planned to get posted, but I just couldn't find the right way to describe the turmoil that the characters are going through...So this chapter is basically a filler or a stepping stone to the next chapter...Hopefully I won't run into any problems when it comes to the time to post it...I want it to be right the first time around....ok well * deep breathe* I hope you like this! =) 

***************************************

" Logan, I can't help it, ok. It's just......something's wrong! I mean nothings changed, I don't feel like I have a new heart inside of me...I feel....I feel the same....just like I did before...but different in some way. I can't explain it Logan! He's alive, but not in me!"

" Max, yes he is. You saw the tapes…you saw what he did for you… Max, he loved you and I know you loved him, but you have to control yourself…Walking around my apartment for two weeks isn't going to resolve anything….It wont get him back. And if by any chance he is alive….You are not going to be much help in this condition!" " I love you and I can't stand to see you hurt, please is there anything that I can do?"

" No. Logan, I don't think so!"

( Max turns away from Logan to conceal the tears streaming down her face)

(Logan walks up to Max and puts his hand on her shoulder to turn her around)

" Honey, you don't have to hide anything from me. And you don't have to be afraid or embarrassed to show how you're feeling. That's what makes you human. To be able to allow others to see what it is you are going through." " But, you're lucky enough to not have to go through it alone. You have a ton friends here that want to help you to concur these problems which you have to endure so that you don't have to face it on your own." "Come here!"

( And with that Logan pulls Max into a deep embrace and gives her a kiss on her forehead to show her how he cares for her. This wasn't a kiss filled with passion and lust, but a kiss filled with love, compassion, friendship, and a promise. A promise to always be there for her whenever times get challenging just so that she's not the only one fighting!)

" Thank you Logan, I love you!" 

" I love you too Max! With all my heart and soul. With every fiber in my being and I promise you that I won't allow anything to harm you ever again. You are my reason for living!" 

( Logan once again kisses her with promise) 

***************************************

(Back at Manticore)

" MmmmmmmmAaaaaaaaaaaXxxxxxxxxxxx!" " Where are you? You have to get me out of here!" " I need you!"

(Bitch walks in)

" Good morning 599, sleep well? I hope so because I have a big day planned for you."

" Oh, so we're starting miniature golf early today?", says Zack with obvious sarcasm.

" I'm glad you still have your sense of humor.....Too bad it wont last for long!"

" What are you going to do to me? I'm no good, I'm a defect and to top it all off......it won't work! They tried it before; they couldn't turn me back and neither can you! I won't allow it."

(Bitch starts to laugh)

" You won't allow it?!? Who said you had any say in this....huh? It will happen, I'll make sure of it. I have BIG plans for you little boy." 

" Oh yea, don't worry. You won't be alone for long." " I already have the special ops team out looking for your sister."

( With a smirk on her face)

" She WILL be accompanying you soon! Very soon!"'

( And with that she leaves once again leaving Zack to fight off his inner demons, fears, and hopes)

" Max.....please save me."

( And for the first time since he was a little kid Zack began to cry)


	3. Moving On

Title:: When One Love is Lost Another is Found

Author:: EyezOnly

Rating:: Pg-13

Disclaimer:: Ok.....well I do not own nor do I have anything to do with the show or actors of Dark Angel. I don't own the songs that I am using in this chapter. They belong to Marc Dorsey ::Crave::, 98* ::Yesterday's Letter:: and SClub7:: Never Had a Dream Come True::....I thought that they would fit in with my story so I "borrowed" them...lol =)

Author's Note:: Ok, well I was torn between 2 ideas as to where to go with this story...I chose to go this way...I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it...Thanx to my Da buddy that helped me as to which direction i should take this! (hey if the readers don't like it im gonna yell at you..lol)

**********************************

( A song is playing through out Logan's whole pent house)

( Yesterday's Letter by 98*)

_I wrote a letter yesterday_

Trying to explain

I couldn't find the words to say

Cause you are so far away

So far away

I wrote a letter yesterday

Its so hard for me to face 

That it had to end this way

But my love will never change

Will never change

When I search my souls to find the truth about the love we shared

I wonder why you are no longer here

:: You can just walk away

But I don't feel the same

My heart still beats for you, breathes for you, sings for you

And those feelings will never fade

I can hide my pain

But I can never hide the way I feel for you::

I've been talking in my sleep

About the way it used to be

Girl, I pray that you'll hear me

And then I'll see you in my dreams

Oh, in my dreams

But I can't forget the words you said to move on with my life

And no matter what I'll carry you inside

:: ::

Sooner or later you're going to realize

That this type of love happens once in your life

So open your eyes girl and see what we could be

Come back to me

:: ::

:: ::

**Dear Logan,**

I'm sorry for leaving like this. Ending things with only a simple letter, but I can't stay in Seattle anymore. It's too hard. Constantly reminding me of Zack. Our search for him was goin no where. I want you to know that I love you and I'm thankful for all that you have done for me these past 2 months. But i just needed to get out of there before I became even more crazy. I need a fresh start! That's why when Krit and Syl asked me if i wanted to leave with them I agreed. Original Cindy and Kendra don't know where I am, so don't think that they are just not telling you because I told them... Again I'm sorry for all I put you through. I hope that some time in the future we'll see each other again!  
Love,

Max.......

( Folding the note and placing it back in the box with other Max related things Logan stood up and walked out of his room into his hallway when he heard the familiar voice.)

" Boo, how many times you gonna look at that damned note?" (Said Original Cindy who had moved in 3 months after Max left.)

" I know, I know. I could say the letter by heart now! Said Logan with almost no emotion in his voice.

" Listen, Money bags! Of course you know that note by heart. It's been 2 years and every night since I moved in here I've been catchin you readin that thing. When are you gonna get your skinny, white ass up and out of this place. Meet some people. Cuz chillin wit me and Bling all the ain't healthy for ya!"

(And just when Logan was about to rebuttal with some smart ass comment his computer started to beep.)

" Well, Eyes Only, I think your being summoned!"

(Logan sends her a look telling her that this is not over.)

( Logan's informant)

" Logan, got some news you might want to pass along to Eyes Only."

" Go ahead Vinnie, I'm listening."

"Ok, remember awhile back Eyes Only was looking into that underground, secret, government project called Manticore?"

(Logan grimaces)

" Uhhh, yea I remember, what about it Vin?"

" Well I got a location on this warehouse where they have been keeping these kids that they couldn't reprogram. Think that Eyes Only would be interested?"

" Yes, definitely! When can I meet you so that I can get the address? I'll bring you the same amount of money that we had agreed on earlier!" Said Logan with a hint a emotion resurfacing in his voice. He couldn't help but be excited. This may be the one thing that could bring him a step closer in finding the women he loves!

" How about tonight. One hour, at the place on Summit. Do you remember where it is?" 

" Yea....I'll see you there!"

*********************************

Meanwhile on the other side of the country was Max. Now know as Danielle, where she was residing in a small town called Union, located in New Jersey. She and Krit separated from Syl about a year and a half ago. Three months following that she separated from Krit. Now Danielle lived with her friend Sue that she worked with at a small coffee shop that was really big before the pulse hit.

( As she was punching out of Dunkin Donuts Danielle heard her friend Chubby Abz call her.)

" Ayo...Dani...Let's go if you ever wanna get home in time to get ready for Club Krome, I suggest you move your fine ass!"

" Abz, chill....I'm gettin my check ok...I'll be right out!"

The ride to Danielle and Sue's apartments was a fairly quite one with the occasional small talk thrown in

" Sooooo....Dani, what's goin on with you and Scott? You two...you know?"

" Abz, shut up or I will SO kick you ass!"

" Sure you will! Then who is gonna drive your ass home from work every night? Karem...lol!"

" Fine, fine, juss get me home or your never gonna make it in time to pick up Sandy!'

( Later at the apartment)

" Sue get you lil ass out of that damn bathroom before I kick that door down! I need to get in there too!"

" Fine! You want me to hurry up! Then help me with my make up, Ricci is coming to pick me up in half and hour and I a mess!"

" Gurl! You've been datin him for 6 months and you still get bent out of shape every time he picks you up!"

" That's cause I care about him...Maybe you should start doin the same...."

" Care to elaborate?"

" Dani....I live with you. I see how you act with Scott, it's like you don't want to let him get too close to you or something...And he's a nice guy too! Sooooo...what's the deal"? You get burned in your last relationship or something?"

( Quickly changing the topic)

" So......Make up! Let's see what am I gonna do with you? You give me nothing to work with here!" Says Dani with sarcasm and hope that Sue will drop the subject.

" If I weren't in such a rush to get ready there would be know way in hell you would be gettin out of this so easily....It just so happens that I now have 20 mins to get make-up on, hair done and fine THE perfect outfit....So, will discuss this later after we hit Krome!" " I want to hear about this other guy that has left you the anti guru in when it comes down to relationships!" 


End file.
